True Love Lives On
by miko1803
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome get into a fight over Kouga....again. Will their relationship be ruined forever this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"You're such a jerk Inu-Yasha!"  
"Keh! I'm not the one who ran to confess my love for wolf-boy, am I?"  
As soon as he said it he knew what was coming.  
"SIT BOY!"  
Within seconds Inu-Yasha was slammed to the ground by the young miko's words.  
"Damn you Kagome!"  
"I'm going home Inu-Yasha! You're such a pain!"  
And with that said, Kagome swung her feet to the other side of the bone-eaters well to go back to modern day Tokyo.  
Back in the Feudal Era Inu-Yasha was finally free to move again, yet he stayed sitting in the dirt instead of following his secret lover. That last thing she said to him really hurt him. 'Am I really a pain?' He thought gravely. Thankfully the other four of his companions were off in the woods for a few days so at least he was spared the yelling from them.  
"Hell, it's not my fault I get jealous when Kagome goes to see Kouga!" The hanyou growled. "I wonder what she's doing now." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Forcing back her tears Kagome climbed out of the well on her side, running into the house to talk to mama.  
"Mama! I'm home!" she yelled at the door. But there was no answer, so Kagome walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk where she found a note from her mother on the refrigerator:  
Kagome,  
Grandfather, Souta, and I went to the beach for a week's  
vacation. If you come home there's plenty of ramen  
in the cupboard.  
  
Love,  
Mama  
"O great," she thought aloud,"now I really am alone." Kagome could no longer hold her tears in. She ran upstairs to her room, hysterical, as she remembered how the whole incident began.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Kagome! Isn't this Kouga's sword?" Sango asked confused. "Yeah, I think it is! He must have lost it while battling Kogura. I'll take it to him while you take Inu-Yasha back to dress those wounds. He's been injured pretty badly this time. Shippo, wanna come?"  
"Sure Kagome!" The little kitsune was literally glowing with happiness.  
"Ok, take Kirara also, just in case."  
"Ok, thanks Sango. I'll see you all soon!"  
When Kagome had gotten to the wolf lair she found Kouga was very badly injured as well, so she stayed for a couple of days to help since the wolf tribe really had no way to care for themselves. On the third day Inu- Yasha had come and was very pissed off.  
"What the hell Kouga! You have no right to kidnap her. I'll finish you right now with tetsuiga!"  
"Hey dog-boy, Kagome came on her own free will. Maybe she just wants a full breed instead of a wimpy half-breed! Fine, I'll fight you, pre."  
"STOP IT NOW!" Kagome cried. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha lunged at Kouga.  
"Sit!" Kagome screamed. At that second Kirara came and grabbed Inu- Yasha softly in her teeth and let Kagome climb on her back. As Kirara flew away Inu-Yasha climbed on her back.  
"What the hell Kagome! I was saving you from that..that..SAVAGE and you get pissed off at me. I don't understand you!"  
"Kouga is not a savage, and he didn't kidnap me. I brought him his sword."  
"Keh, well, it looked like ya brought him a little more than his sword."  
"You're such a jerk Inu-Yasha!"  
"Keh! I'm the one who ran to confess my love for wolf-boy, am I?"  
"SIT BOY!"  
*End Flashback*  
"Sigh, maybe this is my fault. I'm going back after a nice nap. As soon as Kagome hit her bed, she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting by the well when he smelled a very familiar scent.  
"Kikyo," he growled. He followed her scent into the woods where he found her sitting in a tree.  
"Inu-Yasha." she hissed out, "why are you trying so hard to get Kagome when I am the one you want?"  
"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" he stammered out.  
"You know that you and I are destined to be together forever. Come with me Inu-Yasha, so we may rest in peace in hell together for all eternity, away from Naraku, away from his hoard of demons, and away from that wench Kagome!"  
She almost had him convinced until she mentioned Kagome.  
Kagome is NOT a wench, and I will not leave with you because I love her and will never leave her side!" At that last statement, he teetered backwards. 'I love Kagome?' he thought. 'Yes, I love Kagome with all my heart.' With that thought established, he smiled a little.  
"Are you saying you love her more than me Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked horrified.  
"Yes, I do love her more at this moment than I love you. I'm sorry, but I won't be seeing you again." With this last statement he hugged Kikyo as a friendly good-bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Damn it!" Kagome cursed. She had been asleep for eight hours now. She wanted to be back at ten, not just getting up then. After she got all of her things together in her backpack she ran outside to the well. It was a full moon, which meant tomorrow would be a new moon. 'Inu-Yasha's time of the month' she giggled to herself.  
"He'll probably be really grumpy when I get back" she giggled to herself as she jumped into the well.  
As soon as she came out she knew something was very wrong. As she looked towards the woods she saw blue eel like youkai which she knew all too well.  
"Those are Kikyo's soul stealers." she whispered. "Inu-Yasha!" she cried out as she ran towards the woods.  
As Kagome got closer to the clearing she felt more and more worried about the young hanyou. Right as she got to where they were, she saw Inu- Yasha embracing Kikyo.again.  
"W-W-Why?" she managed to stammer out.  
Inu-Yasha spun around to see the young miko staring in shock as the tears started to well up in her eyes. When he turned to Kikyo for help to explain, she was gone.  
"Inu-Yasha?! This is the second time! How-how-how could you? And after all of that fuss over Kouga too. I-I-I hate you!"  
Kagome ran deeper into the woods blinded by her tears.  
Inu-Yasha was left standing in the clearing with a look of utter shock on his face. "She hates me?" He thought aloud. As his head fell to his chest two tears slid down his face to the dirt below him, completely lost in his thoughts until a scream and scent broke through his thoughts. Not only could he hear Kagome scream, but he also could smell her blood.  
"Kagome!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Inu-Yasha ran through the woods as fast as he could to see why the girl was screaming.  
"I can smell her..and Kikyo." He worried aloud.  
When he finally got to where the two women were, they were engaged in a fight. Kagome was backed up against a tree with an exhausted look on her face. Not to mention that her face was covered in blood and she looked about ready to pass out. Although Kikyo wasn't as badly injured, she had quite a bit of wounds herself, but she obviously had the ball in her court at this time of the battle.  
"Stop it you two!" Inu-Yasha yelled to try to talk them into not fighting. He finally understood how Kagome felt when he and Kouga were fighting. As he thought this he saw Kikyo reach into her bag of arrows and pull one out. Not only did she mean to hurt Kagome, but kill her also. As soon as Inu-Yasha realized what was going on, he scooped Kagome up in his arms and ran to Kaede's as soon as possible.  
When they arrived there Kagome had a few scrapes and bruises on her, and about two very bad gashes on her left arm, but those injuries did not diffuse her temper.  
"Inu-Yasha, how could you do this to me? Not only have you snuck out to see Kikyo once, but twice!"  
"I.umm..Kagome, I have something I need to tell you."  
"Well, I need to tell you something too Inu-Yasha! I love you.I don't know why, but I do. And I think this incident has finally made me aware that I am nothing to you. All I am to you is your jewel detector and a replacement for Kikyo. I'm sorry I have been such a pain in the ass to you!"  
And with that she got up, (and winced a little,) and walked out the door.  
"Wait, Kagome..where are you going?"  
"I'm going home stupid!"  
Inu-Yasha just sat down in front of Kaede's hut thinking about what just occurred.  
'She love's me back?' he thought happily.  
Suddenly he heard a noise behind him.  
"What do you want old woman?" he asked.  
"Inu-Yasha, ye should follow lady Kagome."  
"But Kaede tonight is a new moon and if I go through, I can't come back tonight."  
"Exactly!"  
It was almost sun set when Inu-Yasha jumped through the well.  
When he came out on the other side he could feel his transformation beginning.  
"Shit. I guess no turning back now" He sighed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As he got up to Kagome's house he decided to knock on the door, (as Kagome had once shown him). When no one answered he began to worry and climbed into the house through an open window so as not to make too much noise. As soon as he got in he made his way upstairs to Kagome's room where he could hear her crying and thinking aloud.  
"It's just not fair," she cried.  
"I love him more than anything, and yet he still loves Kikyo! Damn the old witch for bringing her back.and damn Kikyo for keeping some of my soul! Heck, maybe I should just start dating boys here, like Hojo perhaps."  
With the sound of that boys name Inu-Yasha burst through the door.  
"No Kagome, please!"  
"What do you want Inu-Yasha? I don't want to talk about this. I have made my decision already, I'm done, and I can't deal with this anymore."  
"Wait, please Kagome. I need to talk to you, It's very important."  
"What are you going to say Inu-Yasha? Last time you never even apologized! I was the one that came back and talked to you. You were just going to let me leave. I should have known it then."  
Before she could finish her sentence Inu-Yasha kissed her. It wasn't a big kiss, just a peck on the lips to startle her a little.  
"Please Kagome, I need to talk to you, it's important. I have something I need to tell you."  
Kagome stood in silence for a little bit trying to process what had just happened here and Inu-Yasha stood in front of her with a very worried look on his face. He was praying she wouldn't use the "S" word on him. There was no way his human body could handle it tonight. After what seemed like hours Kagome spoke in a very soft and gentle voice.  
"What do you need to tell me Inu-Yasha?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kogome with a very funny look on his face.  
"I..ummmm..I."  
"You what? Are a big dumb jerk?!"  
"No! This is very serious.I LOVE YOU!"  
Kagome literally fell backwards onto her bed at that statement.  
"How can you love me, when you love Kikyo?"  
"I don't love Kikyo, I love you. Kikyo is dead; there is nothing I can do about that. But me and you..there's something special there, and I don't want to loose it." Kagome's eyes filled up with tears at the last statement made by Inu-Yasha. Finally, after all her pain and suffering, he was confessing his love to her. 'What do I do? What do I say?' she thought silently to herself. When Kagome finally had the courage to speak, Inu-Yasha cut her off with a kiss. When the kiss was finally broken, because Kagome had to breathe some time, Inu-Yasha spoke, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't contain myself any longer. I'm sorry you found me and Kikyo together in the woods again, but I swear to you I was just telling her that I could never see her again because I wanted to be with you." "Inu-Yasha.I have waited forever to hear you say that. But what happens when we find all the jewel fragments? I mean, how can we live together?" "That's simple.we can use the jewel to make a pure wish on it..causing the jewel to purify. Either I can wish to live with you in your time, or you can wish to live with me in my time. Either way, I'd say that's a pure wish, wouldn't you?" "Oh Inu-Yasha!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha embraced for what seemed like years. When they finally separated Kagome spoke up. "I need to get you some pillows and sheets.you can't get back through the well anyways tonight." "Ok, sounds good to me." When Kagome left the room Inu-Yasha started thinking to himself, 'Well, now that Kikyo knows about me and Kagome, she'll no doubt be after her now.not to mention Naraku..now I HAVE to protect her. Then there's the problem of all the others.how will they react to this? Guess we'll find out tomorrow when we go back.' "Inu-Yasha.are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to sleep right next to your bed tonight, if that's ok." "That's fine with me..are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah, just thinking.well, we better get some sleep, another long day tomorrow." "You're right.good-night Inu-Yasha.I love you." "Good-night my angel, I love you too." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning she found a sleeping Hanyou next to her in her bed.  
'Wow, this is weird, but kind of nice' she admitted to herself.  
Kagome got up very carefully and went downstairs to make her and her new boyfriend some breakfast.  
"Is that what he is now? My 'boyfriend?"  
"What's a "boyfriend?" a very groggy Inu-Yasha asked.  
"It's umm..it's kind of a..Inu-Yasha, do you really love me?"  
"Yes stupid! Why would I tell you that I did if I didn't?"  
"Well, I just thought with you being human.that maybe..maybe."  
"I didn't mean it?"  
"Well, yeah. You say a lot of things when you're human that you don't mean."  
"Well, now I'm a demon again and I'll tell you again to reassure you.I love you Kagome."  
Kagome smiled up happily at her demon boyfriend, 'wow, a demon boyfriend.what will all my friends at school think.what will mama think?!?!?' she wondered to herself as she made Inu-Yasha some ramen and herself a bowl of cereal.  
"Ya know Kagome, we're going to have to be getting back soon or the others will start to worry. They should be back sometime today and we don't want them to come back to see that we've gone missing."  
"We'll leave right after we eat breakfast."  
They ate their meals in silence, but they were both thinking the same thing, 'what do we tell the others?' Kaede knew that they would eventually get together, and Sango and Miroku kind of knew what was going on even before Inu-Yasha and Kagome did.but that still didn't determine how they would respond to the full reality of it.  
After Kagome had finished washing the dishes she left a note for her mother telling her that she had come home while they were at the beach and that she would be home in about 7 days to explain something to her. After everything was taken care of and packed up she and Inu-Yasha headed to the well to go back.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes Inu-Yasha."  
"You do know now that we're together there will be a lot more people after you, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well once Naraku knows that we are together, which he will because now Kikyo knows, he'll be after you because he knows that will hurt me."  
Kagome grew silent thinking to herself. 'Maybe he doesn't want to be with me. What if he's still thinking I'm Kikyo?'  
Inu-Yasha must have felt her un-easiness and grabbed her hand.  
"Well, I guess that just means I'll have to watch over a little more closely now."  
Right as they got the well Inu-Yasha squeezed Kagome's hand.  
"Ready to go tell everyone?"  
"Yep, let's go."  
And with that they jumped into the well to see what the others had to say about their new found feelings for each other. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha jumped into the well like they had a thousand times, except this time there was something different, the were holding hands and laughing. Yes, the all powerful and angry Inu-Yasha was laughing in complete happiness for the first time since Kikyo's passing.  
When they had arrived on the other side of the well they found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all standing there with looks of great concern on their faces.  
"Where were you guys? We were really worried about you Kagome," Miroku said.  
"Oh, I see, you didn't trust me to protect her, you silly monk?"  
"Sango, what happened to Inu-Yasha? Do you think he hit his head?"  
"I don't know Shippo. But, I agree this is very strange."  
The others were trying to figure out what had happened to their two friends, yet no one noticed that they were holding hands.  
"Inu-Yasha! You're so dumb sometimes. I really hope you protected Kagome.what if Kouga had come to take her away again? Then you would have been all sulky."  
Shippo knew that this would rile Inu-Yasha up. He always knew just how to get Inu-Yasha really upset.  
"Oh Shippo! I missed your sense of humor so much!"  
"Oh my God! A demon! This is NOT Inu-Yasha! It's an imposter!"  
The poor little kitsune had himself so worked up he could barely move.  
"Shippo, calm down, it's ok. Once you all left I went after Kagome to apologize for seeing Kikyo again. When I got to her house, I was kind of screwed on staying there because it was a new moon, which in many ways was good. We finally declared our love for each other and things are going to change around here a lot."  
Finally Sango realized they were holding hands and showed her satisfaction to the two of them by hugging Kagome.  
"Kogome am so happy for the two of you! I knew he loved you back, I just knew it!"  
The two women went off to talk about what all Sango had missed being away, while the men stayed to discuss their next move to find the rest of the jewel shards.  
"Ya know Inu-Yasha, I am very happy for you and Kagome."  
"Thanks Miroku, I am very glad I told her how I feel. It took such a burden from my shoulders. I am just really worried about what Kikyo might be up to. I mean, I told her in the woods that I loved Kagome, and she went after her. She meant to kill her Miroku, not just hurt her, but kill her. I'm a little worried about what is going to happen now that she knows me and Kagome are together."  
As the men continued their conversation about Kikyo being a huge problem, Shippo thought to himself.  
'Whenever Naraku knew Inu-Yasha still had feelings for Kikyo, he went after her. Whenever Sesshomaru wanted to find the remains of their father, he attacked Inu-Yasha with the un-mother who was an exact replica of his mother so as to fool him into telling him where it was, again, attacking him with the person he loved. What if Naraku finds out about Kagome and Inu-Yasha? Will he attack her next? I bet Kikyo went back to tell Naraku about them!'  
"Umm.excuse me Inu-Yasha and Miroku."  
"What is it Shippo?"  
But before Shippo could ask Miroku turned to Inu-Yasha,  
"Do you feel that? In the wind?"  
"Yeah, awe shit, the girls are out walking"  
Suddenly they saw a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects flying toward them.  
"We have to get to the girls to warn them, can you smell them"  
"Yeah, lets go." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"So Kagome, Inu-Yasha just came into your time during his vulnerable time of the month?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't just tell him to leave when I saw him; he couldn't even get back into the well, so I had to hear him out.  
"Maybe he came at that time on purpose then Kagome."  
"I don't know, maybe."  
"Hey Kagome, do you hear that noise?"  
"Yeah, it sounds like something running towards us with incredible speed."  
"Kagome, Sango, are you two ok?  
"Yes, why wouldn't we be? Did you guys see something?"  
"Well, some of Naraku's insects were over by the well. Something is going to happen very soon. We should all stick together." The look of concern on Miroku's face made Sango shudder.  
Does that mean there is going to be a fight Kagome?"  
"I don't know Shippo. I hope not though."  
"Kagome, do you think Naraku knows about you and Inu-Yasha already?"  
"To be honest with you Miroku, I don't know. Kikyo knows, and that's the only person I think knows."  
"Shhh...Everyone quite. I can smell something coming."  
"Is it Naraku?  
"I.I can't tell. It smells like him, but something is off with his scent."  
"You mean like another reincarnation?"  
"No, not another reincarnation. More like 2 people combined. Like Naraku and someone else, but their scent is muffled. Once it gets closer I should be able to tell for sure."  
"Maybe you're just loosing your scent Inu-Yasha."  
"Feh, shut-up Shippo."  
"Inu-Yasha, a jewel shard is headed this way, and fast."  
"Kagome, stay back ok? This doesn't look good and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"No, I refuse to sit here and not fight beside you just because we're together."  
And I refuse to let anything bad happen to you now that we're together."  
"Some things never change, do they Miroku?"  
"I suppose not Shippo."  
As Kagome and Inu-Yasha argued.again.the enemy grew closer. Finally Inu-Yasha interrupted the argument.  
"They're practically here." When he turned around he saw the last person he had expected.  
"Sesshomaru?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at his brother blankly.  
'Is this who smells so much of Naraku? No, there is someone else here with him.'  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
"Your life."  
Suddenly Sesshomaru lunged at his little brother.  
"Inu-Yasha, be careful! He has three jewel shards on him, one in each of his arms, and one in his forehead!"  
"Sango, get Shippo and Kagome out of here now!"  
When Sango tried to get Kagome on Kirara's back, Kagome just stood her ground.  
"No, Sango. I'm staying with Inu-Yasha. I'll be ok, we both know he will protect me, plus, I have Miroku here with me too. But get Shippo out of here, ok?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, go now, please. Get him far away from here."  
Sango grabbed Shippo jumped on Kirara and left.  
As soon as Sango was out of sight a large scorpion demon came out of the woods and attacked Miroku. Right as Kagome was getting ready to fire a sacred arrow Inu-Yasha recognized whose scent he was picking up on.  
"Kagome! Get out of here, now! Go, leave me, I'll be..."  
Inu-Yasha was cut off by Sesshomaru slicing him in the stomach with his sword, Tokijin.  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
Before Kagome could run to her badly wounded boyfriend she felt two hands on her shoulders.  
"Who...Kikyo? What are you doing? We have to get to Inu-Yasha!"  
"If I were you girl, I would worry about myself right now."  
Suddenly Kikyo punched Kagome in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.  
"Should I kill him now Lady Kikyo?"  
"No, let him suffer for not loosing just one, but both of the women he loves."  
"As you wish. I suppose we should be getting back to Lord Naraku's castle then?"  
"Yes."  
The two of them floated away with Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. Luckily Sango was close by with Shippo and Kirara.  
"Shippo, go back to Inu-Yasha and Miroku and tell them I followed Sesshomaru and Kikyo to the castle. I will meet them in no more than three days at the Bone-Eaters Well."  
Good-bye Sango, I'll tell them. Good luck!"  
As soon as Shippo got back to the clearing he started to search for his two friends. He found Inu-Yasha sitting in the dirt with his head buried in his hands.  
"Inu-Yasha, you're ok! I have good..."  
When Inu-Yasha looked up Shippo stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Inu...Yasha...it's...umm...ok."  
Inu-Yasha was crying and it was the first time Shippo had ever seen it, so he didn't really know how to act.  
"Not only did I fail to save Kikyo fifty years ago, I also failed to save Kagome today."  
"Sango is following them to Naraku's castle. She told me to tell you that she will meet you by the well in no more than three days."  
Inu-Yasha wiped the tears from his eyes while he tried to regain his composure. 'I will get you back Kagome, and kill Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo if necessary.'  
Inu-Yasha's thoughts of revenge were broken by Shippo.  
"Inu-Yasha! Miroku's been knocked out, I think he might have gotten hurt."  
When Inu-Yasha reached the tree Miroku was laying against, the monk opened his eyes.  
"Inu-Yasha...Kagome said Sesshomaru had three jewel shards in him."  
"Yeah, I know. Kikyo was the person who smelled so much like Naraku. Somehow they've formed a bond...I don't know what it is, but they are almost like one now."  
"Inu...Yasha, avenge my death, please. And watch over the girls and Shippo."  
"Miroku, what the hell are you talking about. You're not going to die. All you did was get a little bump on the head."  
"Not quite Inu-Yasha. Remember that demon I was fighting while you fought with Sesshomaru?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, I sucked it up into my wind tunnel. Unfortunately, the whole thing was full of poisonous insects. I have approximately two hours to live with the amount that I sucked in."  
"I'm taking you to Lady Kaede. Kagome gave her the remedy that saved you last time. I'll carry you so we'll go faster. Lets go."  
Miroku smiled at Inu-Yasha.  
"Thanks. I just hope I'll be strong enough to fight the bastard."  
"Oh, you will. They took Kagome with them."  
"Ha ha ha, I feel the life coursing through my veins already my friend. Now hurry so we can be ready when the beautiful Sango comes."  
"I'm going as fast as I can you damned pervert."  
The three of them rushed to Kaede's village to give the monk the remedy, dress Inu-Yasha's wounds, and prepare for battle, hopefully their last. As Inu-Yasha ran he thought of what life would be like after their long journey was over.  
'Once the jewel is restored I can make my wish...I will wish for the well to always stay open so Kagome and I can stay together forever. Then, maybe I can learn what a "date" is and be a real...what did Kagome call it...a boyfriend? Well, whatever it's called we'll be together forever.'  
By the time Inu-Yasha had finished his fantasy they were at the village. Miroku had passed out again, so he knew they had no time to spare. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
When Kagome came to she was all tied up in a little room. Kikyo was sitting in the corner, smiling.  
"Listen to me Kikyo; we have to get to Inu-Yasha! He was badly wounded."  
"Ha ha ha, do you think I care about that worthless half-breed? He should have become a full fledged demon while he had the chance, now he will perish at the hands on the women he loves!"  
"Kikyo, Inu-Yasha still cares for you ya know. I could never take your place even if I wanted to. I have no intention of even trying though. Please, let me go. I have to help Inu-Yasha."  
"You fool of a girl! I have no more feelings for that animal! Lord Naraku saved me from that, now he and I will be together...forever."  
'Wait, was Kikyo the one whose scent was practically identical to Naraku? What is going on here?' Kagome thought to herself.  
"Kikyo, please don't kill Inu-Yasha, he still has feelings for you. That's why we always fight, because he still loves you!"  
Kagome's tactic was simple: tell Kikyo Inu-Yasha still loved her, and hopefully she'd let Kagome go. But Kikyo had no intention of letting Kagome go free. Instead of looking sad and remorseful, she laughed at Kagome.  
"You really are stupid, aren't you? I won't be the one killing Inu- Yasha, you will."  
"Kaede, will Miroku be ok now?"  
"Yes child. But I must dress Inu-Yasha's wounds now. I am very surprised he even made it here. His wounds are very bad."  
"Will they be able to fight when Sango comes for us?"  
"Aye Shippo, I believe they will. Miroku is in the hut right now giving girls their fortunes."  
"He's probably asking them to bear his child as we speak. It's so easy to tell when Miroku is feeling better, isn't it Kaede?"  
"Aye child, it is, ye had better go watch over Miroku, or should I say watch over the village women..."  
Inu-Yasha was still very upset about what happened, but he had faith in Sango. He was badly injured and he knew he had to be in top shape to get Kagome back and avenge Kikyo. When Kaede came in, he had already taken off the fire rat kimono.  
All Inu-Yasha could do is wait for Sango to come back with the whereabouts of the castle.  
Sango had to stay pretty far behind so Sesshomaru could not sense them. Luckily Kirara knew Kagome's scent so she could follow. When they finally got to the castle, Sango thought it very odd to have no guards or protection.  
"Come on Kirara, we must be heading back to Inu-Yasha and Miroku before it's too late."  
"Lord Naraku, Sango was just here. She left to get Inu-Yasha and the monk."  
"Good, send in Kikyo and the girl."  
"Yes, Lord Naraku."  
When Kagome and Kikyo entered Naraku's smile grew even larger.  
"Ahh...Kagome. Inu-Yasha is on his was to save you. Are you ready for him?"  
"Yes Lord Naraku. I will kill Inu-Yasha, and rid you of the half- breed forever!"  
"Very good. I see those Shikon shards are working very well in your forehead. When Inu-Yasha comes, there will be a repeat of what happened fifty years ago, and this time it will be done right!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Sango's back! I was sitting by the well, and she came back with Kirara! She knows where Naraku's castle is!"  
Inu-Yasha looked at the little kitsune with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Come on Inu-Yasha! Snap out of it! We can go save Kagome now."  
"Shippo, go get Miroku and tell him we will meet in Kaede's hut."  
"Okay!"  
'Kagome, I will get you out safe, I swear on my life I will.'  
Inu-Yasha sat in Kaede's hut waiting for his friends.  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and even Kaede came to the hut to try to come up with a plan to rescue Kagome from Naraku's castle.  
"I just think we should go now! We'll know what to do when we get there!"  
"Baka Inu-Yasha! We can not just rush into this. It may be a trap. Sango, didn't you say there were no guards at the entrance of the castle?"  
"Yeah, do you think it is a trap?"  
"Well, I think it pretty odd to have a castle filled with jewel shards and not one single guard to protect it, don't you?"  
"Miroku is right...Inu-Yasha, we have to think this through before just rushing into it."  
"Well, I can't just sit here and strategize while that bastard has not only Kikyo, but Kagome now too. I'm going now, and whoever wants to follow me can."  
As Inu-Yasha walked away his friends followed reluctantly behind.  
Sango led the way to the castle slowly, mostly because Miroku was not completely healed; and neither was Inu-Yasha, although he'd never admit that.  
It took them almost a whole day walking to the castle. When they finally reached their destination, it was very dark and surrounded by miasma. They walked up to the front of the castle and when they looked inside they saw a very familiar face. "K...K...Kohaku?"  
Suddenly the boy fell to the ground and Sango rushed over to his side.  
"No, please don't die Kohaku! Kaede, his jewel shard has been taken out...is he going to die?"  
"I don't know Sango...I can take him back to the village and dress his wounds there."  
"Kirara! Take Kaede and Kohaku to the village as fast as you can."  
"Inu-Yasha followed Kaede to Kirara with the dying boy in his hands.  
  
"Take good care of him Kaede."  
"Uh huh...come on Kirara, there's no time to loose."  
Suddenly there was a loud voice from the sky.  
"Now that I have Kagome I do not need your pathetic brother. Without the jewel shards in his back he will definitely die. There is nothing you can do to stop me."  
Suddenly there was a scream from within the castle.  
"Kagome!"  
"No Inu-Yasha, don't just run in there! It's exactly what he wants!" 


End file.
